


Simply Irresistible

by addy



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy/pseuds/addy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Irresistible

You are beautiful. 

His skin is on mine as we move in a rhythm, lips touching my collarbone as I moan lightly, unable to contain myself, because he drives me up the fucking wall. 

You are perfect. 

I don't believe his words, and I never will believe his words, the words that came out of his mouth, his damn mouth that is sucking on my neck in a vampiric fashion and hell, I want him to keep going. 

You are like a drug. 

He is my drug, the only drug that I want to take from now on, the only substance that I want to touch, to feel, to taste, to smell, to love, to fucking love. How did I get this lucky? 

Soft. 

His hair is soft, unimaginable as he smirks that smirk, the one that he knows drives me crazy. 

I noticed you. I have been noticing you.

He was a new costumer, someone who I had never seen before, and I had been working at that coffee shop for as long as I could remem--- shit. 

You know my weaknesses better than I do. 

My breath hitches as I gasp, his crotch grinding into mine. Long legs, his long legs are intertwined with my shorter ones, since I am a hobbit and he is a giraffe. 

Dallon. His name was Dallon. 

I breath I love you's more than I need to, but they are received with more kisses, a tighter embrace, and a couple of grunted I love you's, his own breath ragged as he continues to send shivers down my spine. 

It was love at first sight. 

He kept coming in, ordering the same damn thing, thinking I wouldn't notice being hit on, and I did notice, that's how we got to where we were right now. 

I could get lost in those eyes. 

The silvery blue that stares up at me as he grabs my crotch, palming it, still wearing that stupid smirk on his face. I wipe it off by kissing those lips with my own plump ones, biting off his smirk and wearing it on my visage, continuing to grind. 

If we could do this forever, I would. 

"You need to stop," I groan as he reaches down my jeans suddenly, "being so damn irresistible. 

And what does he do? 

Laugh. 

You can really be an asshole sometimes. 

But fuck it, I'm in love with you.


End file.
